Cars: Fast as Lightning
Cars: Fast as Lightning is a customizable racing game that was released on iOS, Android and Windows Phone on October 9, 2014, featuring the characters from the Cars franchise. Gameplay Cars: Fast as Lightning works similarly to games like CityVille and Disney Infinity, where players can customize racing arenas with accessories earned by winning races and gaining experience points. Each car has a different set of races, as well as their own track. In order to unlock new characters, players must earn stickers by winning races. Players can also create their own town, with buildings that produce additional gold. There is also the option to create a unique race track using different types of track pieces, as well as more buildings that players can trick off of to gain experience points. Characters Playable characters There are a total of 20 playable characters in the game. Once the tutorial is completed, the first character, Todd Marcus, is automatically unlocked. To unlock more characters, the player will need to earn all of the characters' stickers, which can be earned by winning races with the previous car. Unlocking criteria Other characters *Sarge *Lizzie *Tractors *Frank *Bessie *Bob Cutlass *Darrell Cartrip *Dexter Hoover *Rotor Turbosky *Dinoco Girls *Chuck Choke Cables *Nelson Blindspot *Muggsy Liftsome Tracks *Lightning's Track (also a tutorial track) *Todd's Track *Chick's Track * Fillmore's Track * Mater's Track * Flo's Track * Luigi's Track * Guido's Track * Sheriff's Track * SnotRod's Track * Wingo's Track * DJ's Track * Boost's Track * Miguel's Track * Carla's Track * Shu's Track * Raoul's Track * Holley's Track * Finn's Track * Francesco's Track Building accessories Radiator Springs Buildings Radiator Springs Decorations Track Pieces Tricking Straight On Road Pieces Track Decorations Races Each character comes with a number of races, each against a different opponent. Winning a race will award the player a sticker for the next unlockable car. Todd Marcus #Fillmore #Tow Mater #Flo #Chick Hicks Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Flo #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Fillmore Fillmore #Todd Marcus #Flo #Sheriff #SnotRod #Wingo #Tow Mater Tow Mater # Rookie Green Todd Marcus # Chick Hicks # Sheriff # SnotRod # Wingo # DJ # Boost # Flo Flo # Chick Hicks # Fillmore # Sheriff # Golden Champion Todd Marcus # DJ # Boost # Miguel Camino # Luigi Luigi #Purple Rage Chick Hicks #Todd Marcus #Tow Mater #Tie-Dye Fillmore #Snot Rod #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Guido Guido #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Golden Champion Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #DJ #Boost #Sheriff Sheriff #Flo #Tow Mater #Luigi #Fillmore #Wingo #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Snot Rod Snot Rod #Luigi #Guido #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Fillmore #Flo #Tow Mater #Wingo Wingo #Tow Mater #Luigi #Guido #Sheriff #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Shu Todoroki #DJ DJ #Sheriff #Flo #Fillmore #Chick Hicks #Snot Rod #Shu Todoroki #Raoul ÇaRoule #Boost Boost #Todd Marcus #Tow Mater #Guido #Luigi #Wingo #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Miguel Camino Miguel Camino #Snot Rod #Wingo #DJ #Boost #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Holley Shiftwell #Carla Veloso Carla Veloso #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Flo #Raoul ÇaRoule #Finn McMissile #Shu Todoroki Shu Todoroki #Luigi #Guido #Wingo #Sheriff #Boost #Miguel Camino #Francesco Bernoulli #Raoul ÇaRoule Raoul ÇaRoule #Fillmore #DJ #Flo #Snot Rod #Tow Mater #Miguel Camino #Carla Veloso #Holley Shiftwell Holley Shiftwell #Tow Mater #Luigi #Todd Marcus #Guido #Sheriff #Shu Todoroki #Francesco Bernoulli #Finn McMissile Finn McMissile #Tow Mater #Fillmore #Flo #Sheriff #Boost #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Francesco Bernoulli #Luigi #Guido #DJ #Wingo #Snot Rod #Shu Todoroki #Miguel Camino #Lightning McQueen Lightning McQueen #Tow Mater (only at Training Mode) #Todd Marcus #Chick Hicks #Boost #Miguel Camino #Shu Todoroki #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Francesco Bernoulli Trivia/Goofs *While in build mode, the song playing is the main menu theme of Race-O-Rama. *The Ornament Valley Airport appears as a building in Radiator Springs (only unlocked until you reach level 49), which is a reference to Cars: Mater-National Championship. *Snot Rod's name is spelled as "SnotRod". * Bessie makes a cameo, along with Muggsy Liftsome, two cranes from Tokyo Mater and two bulldozers from El Materdor when you expand the road. * Guido's home is at Rusty Bumper for no apparant reason. He has his own building called the Italian Ice Shop. * On Chick's track, it shows some Mega Screens. * When Chick Hicks goes on Luigi's track with his Purple Rage paint job, it reveals that he starts being nice to his opponents. References to other media ''Cars'' *At the beginning, the buildings surrounding Radiator Springs are run down as like they were in the first film. *When a road is being built, Bessie can be seen paving it. *Flo mentions her life as a Motorama Girl, which was used in a deleted scene from the film. *Two Piston Cup racers - Todd Marcus and Chick Hicks appear as visitors and racers in the game. ''Cars 2'' *One of Luigi and Guido's paint jobs are the Lightning Fan attire from the end of the film. *In the prologue, after Lightning finishes the race, he and Mater do a tire bump similar to the one they shared in the movie. *Five World Grand Prix racers - Francesco Bernoulli, Miguel Camino, Raoul ÇaRoule, Carla Veloso and Shu Todoroki appear as visitors and racers in the game. *Muggsy Liftsome makes a cameo when you have the road being built. *The trick "Oil Field" is almost like the scene in the movie where Finn McMissile tries to get away from the explosion. *Some banners (including Finn, Nigel, Francesco and Paris) are almost identical to them in the film. ''Cars Toons'' *Tow Mater's request to go to the movie theater has him wondering if there are any tall tales playing, which references the Mater's Tall Tales shorts. *Tow Mater's paint jobs have him in his "Mater the Greater" and "Tokyo Mater" roles. *The trick "Construction Site" is as almost the same scene in "Tokyo Mater" where Tokyo Mater & Lightning Dragon McQueen drift through the paint and tar. *The trick "Stunt Cannons" is just like the one Mater goes through in "Mater the Greater", but with Lightning McQueen design. Gallery Screenshots Cars_fast_as_lightning.jpeg CarsFastasLightning10.jpg CarsFastasLightning9.jpg CarsFastasLightning8.jpg CarsFastasLightning7.jpg CarsFastasLightning6.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg CarsFastasLightning4.jpg CarsFastasLightning2.jpg CarsFastasLightning1.jpg Cars_TrackPieceRacing2.png Cars_TownBuilding.png Cars_Racing.png Cars_OpeningCutscene.png Cars_GarageCostumes.png Cars_CharacterTracks.png Neon Snot Rod.png Neon Wingo.png Neon DJ.png Neon Boost.png Jet-Black Snot Rod.png Party Time Wingo.png Stay Gold DJ.png Calm & Collected Boost.png Character screenshots (coming soon) Videos Cars Fast as Lightning - Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Cars Fast as Lightning - Launch Trailer|Launch trailer pl:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Applications